Maddy and Rhydian start to Blossom
by Wolflockwoodpassionlove
Summary: They start to blossom into a relationship into some problems and into a family... Updat every Monday Long Chapter. Enjoyable too
1. I Love You

Maddy and Rhydian were running in the woods but then suddenly he stopped and looked at her with the most gorgeous eyes. Maddy was now curious as to why he was looking at her so lovingly.

"whats wrong, why did you stop"

"because i have to ask you something"

"ask away"

"do you love me"

"umm...why are you-"

"because if you dont i -"

"no i ...i do love you"

Rydian ran up to her and kissed her. They fell to the ground and were still going at it

"Mads I love yu so much and i wanna-"

"not now we dont ...protection and im ready but not completely"

"thats fine i feel the same way"

Then they walked away not knowing Tom and Shannon were there

Shannon was surprised "woah finally I knew they liked eachother"

"so you knew and didn't tell me"

"why should I, it doesn't concern you in any way"

"yes it does i have to break them apart somehow"

"Tom I know your jealous but you cant ruin Maddy's life like that just because you had a crush on her and she-in the nicest way possible-rejected you. She knows your handsome everyone does but when a girl says shes not into you she doesn't mean your looks its your personality"

"thank you so much Dr. Phil"

Maddy stood out of the bushes with the most angry face on "you were spying on me"

Rhydian popped out too "Maddy just leave it alone just .. oh no Maddy control yourself dont transform" he looked at Tom "Tom this is your fault i dont care if you have a crush on Maddy its not going to happen''

"oh really lets have a fight then one on one and we will see who Maddy picks" Tom lunged at Rhydian and he dodged Tom's blow. Maddy stepped in and somehow pinned him to the floor " ENOUGH "

"wow Maddy I thought you had better taste. Have fun with him while it lasts". Rhydian took Maddy home. They went in her room and started kissing "Maddy I know were not doing it and i'm in no rush"

"uh huh go on " she said out of breath

"I cant help what i'm about to do okay" Maddy nodded. Rhydian slipped his hand in her shirt took off her bra and started touching her breast. After ahwile they fell asleep like that


	2. Wake Up

There they woke up with Rhydian's hand still in her shirt. Then her dad came in. "hey what is going on here, Maddy get up". Maddy woke up groggy. " what dad let me sleep, morning Rhydian". Rhydian answered with a "uh huh". Maddy and Rhydian were very well awake now. They both said "uugghhh". "i'm going back to sleep". Daniel was furious. "aren't you forgeting something"

"is it breakfast your talking about, we can eat anytime im tired"

"what about Rhydian's hand in your shirt"

"what are you talking about.." she looked down "ooohhhh" she te he he he'd and woke Rhydian up and told him about his hand. He moved it in an instant."sorry".

"its fine i wanna sleep"

"well my little cub you cant now"

"but mom im tired and STOP CALLING ME YOUR LITTLE CUB IM A FULLY GROWN WOLF BLOOD" Rhydian quickily put his hand on her removed it, came off the bed, went around to her side, dragged her off, and carried her on hid back downstairs

"mom, dad you happy now i'm up"

"no we are not happy you 2 had sex didn't you"  
"excuse me... we didn't okay... nothing like that, gosh mom if we did i'd tell ya"

"really not your dad first right"

"right"

"okay its settled good night or morning nevermind sleep tight my little cub"

"uugghhh"


	3. The Confession

they walked in the classroom holding hands. everyone staring at them. they didn't care. rhydian was the first to speak "i love you".then they sat down at their usual seats with tom and Shannon in front of them. rhydian nuzzled the crook of neck and tom rolled is eyes  
"enough you two you guys can do it later".  
Shannon looked at Tom like his statement was directed at her.  
"Tom don't be mad because you have a crush on maddy and she is not being lovey-dovey with you okay just take a chill pill"  
then rhydian and maddy stopped looked at each other with almost confused and worried looks on their faces.  
"okay so what i like maddy it doesn't matter she is with rhydian"  
maddy and rhydian's hands to together and they didnt realize everyone heard what tom confessed.  
Jimmy shouts out "BURN thats got to hurt"  
maddy gets annoyed "shut up Jimmy"  
"hey take it easy okay its not me who broke my friend's heart"  
rhydian got up to hit Jimmy but maddy got up to block him from doing anything  
"rhydian im fine i dont care what he says as long as your with me...i'm fine" she whispered  
they both sat down then rhydian pulled her chair closer and no one noticed then he surprised her again with a full on mouth to mouth tongue kiss. everyone saw but he didnt care when they pulled apart right before mr. Jeffries came in and everyone still had shocked faces on.  
the teacher spoke "what happened did some one see Beyonce or something"  
no one spoke. when mr. jeffries turned around facing the board maddy went in for another kiss but his one was short like a peck. still everyone was watching.

maddy and rhydian were walking in the hallway holding hands. everyone still looking. they stopped at maddys locker she put some books and stuff in her locker and turned to rhydian "why does tom have to act like that"  
"well i guess he thinks of it as a i saw you first kind of thing probably i dont know" he pulled he closer and kissed her. she closed her locker and started heading to the next class her and rhydians hands still linked together.  
_

they were at the house. rhydian and Maddy were tackling eachother and whoever was pinned first got a long kiss. rhydian's shirt was off and maddy was in the shower.  
"ima go in the shower ill be waiting". then rhydian goes downstairs and hears someone knocking at the door he opens it and it is shannon and tom. they notice he has no shirt on and it was awkward was angry for no reason"why dont you have a shirt on" he snapped  
"Tom stop being so rude it is none of your business" shannon said.  
Rhydians face eased up and he said thank you to shannon but as he said it maddy came running down her towel not noticing shannon and tom. she jumps into rhydians arms and then takes a sniff and turns around.  
Tom says "what maddy.. your wolfblood smell isn't working or you came to tease me ."i mean" he quickly added" why dont you have clothes on. maddy just stepped aside of rhydian "uuggghhh tom.. get over it". maddy was upstairs now.  
Rhydian was eager to get to maddy. "um.. you make yourselves at home and yah you already know where everything is so um... i'll be right back.  
rhydian ran wolfblood speed up the stairs.


	4. Shower Time

rhydian bursted the door open and looked happy at what he saw. maddy had her towel off and he was going to sneak up on her . " rhydian dont even think about it wait until we get in the shower".she turned around and saw rhydian had only his underwear on and had puppy dog eyes. "that wont work on me". she pushed him in the shower and they fell on the floor. she used her feet to push his underwear off and he started giggling . "whats so funny rhydian".  
"it tickles" he kept laughing.  
"you can be a child sometimes"  
then somehow they ended up in the shower. maddy has her back against the wall with her legs locked around his waist and they were kissing. his private part almont went in due to him being they both bursted out laughin because they heard shannon and tom come in and what they were saying. "you know they are too young to be having sex in there".  
"tom thats none of your business okay just let it go and she just heard every word you said. then maddy's frown turned into a smile and rhydian and maddy screamed from the shower " WE DID ".  
Shannon started smiling"I told you".  
"whatever shan I just cant help but imagine the things that could be going on in there"  
"just leave it alone tom you could find someone better for you"  
"im stuck on maddy"  
"no your not there are other people"  
"im am stuck on maddy"  
"tom maddy isn't the only girl in the world sooner or later you'll realize"  
maddy and rydian stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed but their hair was wet. tom had a blank face on.  
"at least you have clothes on this time"  
"shannon can I talk to you... you too rhydian"  
"oh so is it about me because i like maddy, your talking about me"  
"rhydian hurry up before I hurt him"  
_

Maddy had her arms crossed "there has to be something we can do for him because he appears everywhere like just now and if im in bed with rhydian i bet i will see him coming from under it"  
Rhydian nods his head in agreement "yeah theres just some things I want to do with maddy in private"  
Shannon puts a finger down her throat and pretends to barf  
"too much information... I have a plan"


	5. I'm Ready

1 month later in December Rhydian, Maddy, Shannon, and Tom met up at Bernie's. Maddy said "i'll get the eggnog milkshake" and Rhydian said " i'll get the same". Then 2 girls came in "Addison come on you know he is cute"

"Alvina I know but I was just using him get over it"

They were at the cashier. Rhydian, Maddy and the rest were sitting at a table enjoying the milkshakes. Then Addison (then more stuck up one) turned around and gasped "Rhydian ?!"

Rhydian looked up "who are you?"  
"you know who we are how can you forget. It was nice with you in the pack."

Maddy was looking down wondering what was going on

"who are they Rhydian"

"I'll tell you later"

Addison starts to laugh "oh so you ashamed of us. you weren't like that when we were together"

" you weren't timid either" she quickly added

Rhydian got angry" Shut up and stop lying"

Maddy got up almost spilling the drinks on the table and then opening the door walking out and slamming it shut with little struggle

Maddy's POV

Who were those girls? Why did they know he was wolfblood? Did they... no they couldn't have. Rhydian loves me. A tear slips down my cheek. My eyes turning, and veins going crazy. I can't believe he didn't tell me about them. They probably did it when he was in the wild. But I couldn't smell another wolfdblood on him. What if... maybe I should wait for him... or just leave.

I'm just standing here waiting for a miracle. Then I start walking again but slower to think about Rhydian.

Rhydian comes running towards Maddy.

"Maddy wait let me explain"

She just sniff's as if that was an answer. He runs to her and holds her hand she continues walking but she gets pulled back with sudden force she is in his arms.

"Just let me explain. The things that she said aren't true. I know her from when I was in the wild with Ceri but I came back because I love you"

Maddy's head was still facing the ground. It was snowing and her nose was red .

Addison, Alvina, Tom, and Shannon all came out watching what was going on.

Then another tear come down her cheek and she looked up. Her eyes still golden, veins still spreading. She looked so sad and sincere almost like a baby especially with her eyes that still didn't change back to normal. He kissed her so passionately and hugged her. Addison started walking towards them. "look I'm sorry, what I said isn't true" she looked at Rhydian "you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend". Maddy growled meaning she was trying to say Rhydian was hers and what she did wasn't funny. Addison knew what she meant and smiled.

"oh wow Rhydian you like the fiesty type.. I wouldn't have known"

He just smiled. Maddy went up and kissed him. An open-mouthed, tougue filled, and loving kiss.

Rhydian smile a smile Maddy always loved. "I love you so much"

"I love you more than that"

"Not possible"

"Actually it is, I can show you"

They kissed another french kiss (open-mouthed)

Addison was a little jealous " ah hem"

Maddy giggled " sorry to make you jealous" maddy turned to Rhydian again and got extremely close to him then reaching up to his ear " we'll continue this later, maybe a bit more... sexual" then she massaged his outer earlobe with her tongue and move apart from Rhydian a bit " is that okay with you". Rhydian nods dumbly. Maddy starts laughing and walks to Shannon leaving Rhydian big eyed with a shocked expression on his face.

Tom chuckled " what'd you do to him mads"

"oh nothing just something I know he wanted to hear" she said with a wicked grin

"tell me what you said"

"I can't or you'll turn out just like him" she snickered and told Shannon what she said.

Shannon was surprised " Madeline Smith you are the most dirtiest person I've ever know"

"why thank you"

I can't believe you said that... no wonder he is the way he is now"

They both laughed.

Rhydian and Maddy walked inside the house. Rhydian quickly disappeared and Maddy went upstairs and took her clothes off, hopped in the shower and enjoyed the heat of the water. The door shuts. "Rhydian?"

"Yea"

"have you come to join me"

"actually I have"

"well then hurry up"

Rhydian get in and starts to wet himself not noticing Maddy staring at his butt. Then he turns around and she is busted. " why were you staring at my ass"

"I wasn't staring, I was admiring" she said with a smile

"Ooooohhhhhh ok then"

He starts to turn around but Maddy stops him and they start to kiss. Maddy has her legs locked around his waist and he is massaging her breast.

"Maddy I have a condom"  
"Where did you get it"

"I was in your parents room and I found it"

"well then.. you wanna put it to good use"

"only if your ready"

"I was always ready just only if it was with you, oh and don't worry my mom put me on birth control a while back so I don't want to use the condom I wanna feel every inch of you. I rather save it"

" k then where do you wanna start here or your room"

"my room"


	6. Umm, Hi Shan

**8**

Maddy was on the bed with Rhydian on top. The room was full of moaning. Then Maddy slid down Rhydian's body and reached her destination. Rhydian's private part. She put her mouth to it and sucked hard. He couldn't take it anymore and went in her mouth. She didn't think the taste was bad, she thought it was special. Specially made for her. Rhydian got her up and put her on the target. His mouth. He made her go on his face and he ate. He devoured the liquad that came out of his mate. They flipped around. Now Maddy was on her back and Rhydian still on the bottom of her body. Maddy moaned and moaned. Rhydian went up to her mouth and shared her special made liquad with her while a passionate kiss. Then they both were very eager for their bodies to feel the closeness that it has been longing for. He went to her entrance.

"Maddy are sure"

"More sure than anything other than my love for you"

Rhydian pulled into a kiss and during this he was getting deeper inside her. She didn't squirm, it hurt for her obviously but she just let him get over with the terrible part to get to the best part faster. When he reached the wall he stopped.

"Maddy its gonna hurt now"

"mm hmm"

Rhydian pushed fast and Maddy winced in pain. A tear fell down her cheek. Rhydian kissed it away.

"Rhydian its okay now. Start moving"

Rhydian started to move in and out and she followed, instantly picking up the rythm. For Maddy the pain had turned to complete pleasure. Like nothing she has ever imagined and felt she felt it, like something was taking over her she was going to blow.

"Maddy im going to explode"

"me too, on three okay. One, two, three"

They cumed together. He fell on her. They both felt weak and drained of life. Rhydian was still in her. She loved the feeling of this. Rhydian was lying on top of her while she stroked and caressed her new mate. Before they fell to sleep:

"I love you mads"

"I love you too"  
_

Shannon knocked on the door. Emma answered

"Why hello Shannon nice to see you, you here for Maddy"

"Yes, She upstairs?"

"Yes but I think you should know first"

"Okay thanks"

Shannon walked upstairs. Knocked 5 times on the door but no answer.

She slowly crept in "Maddy" she whispered. She was shocked at what she saw but a smile crept on her face I guess it is because she was happy for her friend. She got closer. Rhydian was snuggled on top of Maddy with her fingers in her hair and a big blanket covering them. Rhydian's hand was hanging off of the bed. Shannon laughed at this . Also because their hair looked a mess. Maddy woke up and saw Shannon but didn't really care. Maddy whispered in Rhydian's ear.

"Baby Shan is here"

Rhydian lifts his head look at Shannon and plops his head back down then moans "uuggghh I'm tired do you know what happened last night it was exhausting"

Maddy's eyes turned and she growled "I know what happened I was there, just get up" she turns to Shan " can you please close your eyes"

"no probs Mads this is not wierd at all"

Maddy and Rhydian start to get up and bring the blanket with them into the bathroom

"Shan you can open your eyes now"

"did you guys have to bring the bedding whith ya"

In the bathroom Maddy and Rhydian remove to blanket from around themselves and handed it to Shannon.

Shannon took it " you guys had sex on this didn't you"

" um.. I don't know" Maddy said with an unconvincing tone so Shannon knew she was lying

"I'm putting this in the wash"


	7. Help I love it

The last bell rang and school was over.

"Hey maddy do you mind if I go somewhere and meet you at the house"

"sure babe"

"alright see you"

They kissed and started walking oppisite ways.

While Maddy was walking home she kept turning back with the feeling she was being followed. What is that. I wish I knew so that I can stop freaking out and  
why did Rhydian have to go anyway. UGH finally I'm home.

Maddy hopped in the shower and took a very long time. She would've went in with Rhydian but he's not here. Then she heard noises downstairs. _This is strange_.  
She hopped back out with a towel around her and sniffed. _Human, probably Shannon trying to scare me. She has been obsessed with trying ever since. But when_  
_will she realize she cant. Because i'm a wolfblood_. She goes down stairs and realizes the smell was moved upstairs then just got a little freaked out. _Shannon,_  
_Shannon_. She walks upstairs walking in the hallway slowly and quietly then walks into her bedroom the same way only slower. Then she stops turns around and  
see Tom.  
"Tom what are you doing here you scared me... Tom"  
No answer.

Tom went up to her at fast pace not exactly running. He goes up to her and grabs her. Maddy screams and tells Tom to get off but he does not listen. Determined  
to get what he desires. He pulls hard on her towel knowing how strong she is. After a couple of times it finally comes. Maddy is frightened out of her...well  
she doesn't have pants on so tears staining her cheeks, she runs behind her bed and curls up with her knees to her chest. _Rhydian, hurry and come_  
_home help!_

_  
Rhydian's P.O.V

_I hope she likes he stops on his tracks and his head thumping and he hears it. '_Rhydian, hurry and come home help!'_. He starts running towards the_  
_house. Hold on he's running he puts Maddy's present in his pocket. Maddy I'm coming_.  
_

Maddy Reaches for the blanket on the bed, puts it around herself and covers herself with it. Tom is getting closer. A tear slips down her some thing happens that she is most grateful for.


	8. Umm, Hi Mom

**I hope you guys are happy now **

**Longer chapters from now on!**

Rhydian jumps on top of Tom and starts punching him. 1 punch... 1 more. Punch after puch. Despite Tom just trying to rape her she felt sorry for him. Rhydian was so much stronger than he was. If I dont stop him Tom might die.

"Rhydian thats enough I think he gets it"

Tom got up and ran. Bloody nose and all.

Rhydian ran up to Maddy and gently pulled the blanket off. Maddy Jumped into his arms. The blanket coming off of her body lighly sobbed and cried into her Rhydian's chest.

"where were you"

He lifted her up grabbing the blanket, and placed them both on the bed. He put the blanket over the both of them and they cuddled.

"so where do you go?"  
Maddy voice sounded so sweet,babylike, vulnerable.

"to get you this"  
he said as he pulled out the locket neckalace he got for her

"Rhydian it's beautiful"  
she wanted to cry so badly not only was it beautiful. It meant alot. When she opened the Ocean Blue colored locket, on the right side was a picture Rhydian drew but sized it down to fit and on the other side was a sentence she couldn't make out.  
"babe"

"hmh"

"what does this mean" she said pointed at the words looking at him with a cute confussed face. Tears still stained on her cheeks.

"it means 'For my beautiful girl'... like it"

"I love it" she kissed him all over

"hey,hey!" he laughed as she continued to plant kisses on his cheek and neck.

"why was Tom here and why did I attack him I felt the urge to... What did he do to you" he said as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. But Rhydian kissed them away.  
"what happened"

"well I was in the shower and heard strange noises coming from downstairs. So I got out, went downstairs. Nothing. So I went back upstairs noticing the smell getting stronger. I went into my room to put clothes on and turned around Tom was right there." Maddy started to cry heavier.  
" I asked him why he was here but he didn't answer and he started to approach me and snatched my towel off, and tried to... tried ..."  
Maddy couldn't finish and Rhydian understood what happened and quieted her with a kiss.

"go to sleep it's going to be fine"  
He put the neckalace on the side table and cuddled with Maddy again.

"I can't believe he tried to... and hurt me..."  
She pulled herself closer to Rhydian and he didn't object. He pulled closer and kissed her head.

"it's okay I love you and no one will ever hurt you again."

"okay"

Emma and Daniel came home and went in Maddy's room. Maddy was obviously naked.

"Em should we wake them up"

"No they didn't do anything"

" how do you know"

" I don't know just a feeling. Have you not realized that she is so calm when he is around. He gets her to do anything and the same thing with him. It's amazing"

"yeah I have realized that, do you think-"

"no they are to young for that"

"It is a possiblility but"

"yeah but not likely"

Rhydian's arm tightened around Maddy's naked petite body as he closed the gap between the both of them. Maddy turned around still asleep and took Rhydian's arm forward so that she was deep into Rhydian's body. She let out a quite small sigh of relief although still sleeping.

"alright Daniel I think we should leave now. I'll prepare dinner and wake them up when its finished."

Shortly after Rhydian woke up.

_  
**Rhydian's pov**

There is something soft and warm in my embrace I dont know... Oh yeah its my Maddy. Wait my Maddy. Everything is so good and I wonder how long that's going to last. Was someone in here. He sniffed the air. Oh no. Maddy's parents were in  
here. That means they saw me and Maddy cuddling on the bed. With. Her. Naked. Oh my goodness. What are they going to do to me. Ban me from ever seeing Maddy. Well let me not jinx myself. I still don't know if Maddy even told her parents, much less her mom. I don't blame her if she didn't though. I didn't tell the vaughns so.. I might as well wake her up.

"Maddy wake up"

"mhm mm" she disagreed.

He moved up slowly to her neck and planted kisses. Along her jawline down her neck, to her chest. She moaned slighly.

"Get up"

"no"

Rhydian put his hand on her breast on started planting kisses again. (3 minutes later)

"Maddy can you please get up now"

His hand still on her breast. He kissed her passionately and she giggled afterward. She climbed on top of him and started kissing him. His hand slid her thighs to her stomach, breast then face. The blanket fell to Maddy's waist.

"Wanna wake up now"

She nodded her head and she pulled Rhydian up so that he would be sitting up and her sitting on his lap with her legs bent. They rubbed noses and Maddy giggled. Rhydian went in for another kiss that lasted long.

**Thrid person POV**

Emma was walking towards Maddy's door and when she reached it she opened up and walked in quietly and she just stared as she saw her daughter on top of her boyfriend.

**Emma's POV**

_OK. OK. OK. Dont freak out. Keep your cool Okay breath breath_  
"uummm.. sorry I came to tell you that dinner's ready and um" she said unusually fast and sped out.

**Third person's POV**

Maddy hoped off Rhydian and sped to her dresser and pulled out a short pants and tank top.

"Oh no. Oh no. What should I do Rhydian. I know she's aware of us going out but it's embaressing with her walking in on us"

Rhydian went towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"it's gonna be fine

Emma knocked on the door.

"come in" Maddy said

"um guys i'm sorry for not knocking before. Dinners ready if your hungry."

Maddy knew she couldn't stay this way towards her mom forever  
"yeah I can eat a horse. Rhydian come on"


	9. Someone Is Coming

this chapter 1555 words

last chapter was shorter last chaper was 1059

again I hope ur happy :)

* * *

**Maddy's POV**

Oh my God. My mom just saw me naked. On a bed. With a boy. OMG OMG OMG what am I going to do. Okay,okay mom is not saying anything so I think she is fine with it. No she can't be. All throughout dinner she has had this painful look on.  
"Mom can I talk to you"

"um, yea sure"

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Listen Maddy I know your a bit embarressed because I walked in on you guys and I want to make sure you guys are using protection-"

"um mom could we go somewhere else to talk about this"

" sure"

Maddy and her mom went outside.

**Inside:**

Daniel and Rhydian were clearing the table.

"Listen Rhydian I know you and my daughter have been umm... sexually active. I want to know when how and" he cleared his throat " sorry I just didn't think I would have to do this so soon"

"I'm sorry that I did this to Maddy. I didn't force her or anything and we were scared to tell you and upstairs we didn't do anything like that it was that stupid Tom's fault."

"Its okay Rhydian. I'm just glad she did it with you to be honest. And that you didn't force her or anything which is good"

"Alright"

"What were you talking about Tom again"

While Rhydian was explaining everything, Maddy and her mom were talking about the same thing.

When they were done they all gathered in the living room.

Emma talked first.  
"Okay so.. your having sex and not using protection. That's a problem. When did you two first.."

Rhydian looked down and said "3 months ago"

"Okay I'm sorry for embaressing you two. Go upstairs. Don't talk to Tom anymore and TRY not to have sex while we are here. Ya know, wolfblood hearing"

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Maddy callasped on the bed  
"that was so embarressing. What did you and my dad talk about"

"I'm guessing the same things you talked about with your mom"

"oh really. You talked about almost being raped"

"Maddy don't bring that up again. Everytime I think about I wanna sink my teeth into his neck" Rhydian said leaning against her dresser.

Maddy brought herself up to an upright position.  
"you don't have to worry about that anymore ever. I'm never talking to him again... I wonder if he was drunk"

"It's good you are not going to talk to him but can you stop talking about him" Rhydian said threw his teeth with veins crawling up his neck and eyes golden

"alright Rhydian just calm down"

Rhydian started to breath heavier.

Maddy shoved him down the steps and into the den. Then Rhydian transformed.

Emma ran in.  
"Maddy whats going on with him"

"I mentioned Tom and he started to get angry"

"alright I'll tell your father. I think I know what this is but I'm not sure. Go to bed pet"

"Okay. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself mom"

"Alright. Goodnight."

Maddy couldn't sleep at all. I wonder how he is doing. I miss him in my bed.

Maddy sneaked into the den to find a sleeping Rhydian on the floor. She crept over to him and knelt down and sat in a comfortable position against the rock wall. Then put Rhydian's head in her lap and started to rub his head in a soothing way.

"your my one and only. I love you"

She bent down and kissed his hair. Then reached for his hand and combined it with hers. Rhydian smiled as Maddy drifted into a sleep. He got up quietly, lifted her up bridal style and crept up the stairs.  
Rhydian arrived in her room layed her on the bed and cuddled up with her.  
"we're eachother's. I love you too".  
Maddy smiled.

* * *

Emma knocked and walked into Maddy's room. Maddy was on top of Rhydian in a _cute_ way. With her head on his chest. Hand in his, and blanket on the lower parts of their body.

"Maddy me pet its time for school"

Maddy started to stir.  
"5...more...years _please_"

"Not this time Madeline Smith. You are going to school no matter what differences you and Tom have"

"Differences... He tried to ra-"

Before she could finish Rhydian growled and flashed his eyes at her.

"sorry" she quickily added.

Then Rhydian got off the bed and started to walk to the bathroom.

They were dressed and in the kitchen eating breakfast. When they were done they kissed and run to school. On their way to school they Maddy starts to slow down. Rhydian does the same after she does worrying about what wrong.

"Whats wrong Mads"

Maddy's POV

I love it when he says that. Everyone call me that but when he says it, its just different. It's kind of sexy to me in a way

"nothing"

"come on then. We are going to be late"

I start to run to school and think about what I was thinking about before. Stupis Tom. I just can't get it out me we both reach the school we combine our hands and walk in. _I have to tell Shannon what happened yesterday. I'm never talking to him again._ When we reach Mr  
Jefferies class Rhydian tells me to tell Shannon after class. When class is over I tell Shan to meet me in the darkroom.

" wat's up Mads"

"well yesterday..." tears start to silently roll down my face.

Shannon hugs me  
"what wrong Maddy"

Rhydian comes in,Shannon moves and Rhydian hugs me from behind

"Babe I can't say it"

Rhydian starts to kiss the tears away.  
" you want me to tell Shan for you"

I nodded. I just couldn't speak. What's wrong with me and why the hell am I crying. Pull yourself together Maddy. Goddamn stop crying. I have to go somewhere else I don't want Shannon to see me this way, while Rhydian tells her especially. I ran to the girls' bathroom and sit on the toilet in the handicap stall.

After a couple of minutes Rhydian comes in not caring if he gets caught. I have to say something. This is so pathetic.

"Maddy please come out of there"

_How did he find me... Oh yeah. He smelled me. Sometimes I forget what we are._ I open the door for him. _I can't stay mad at him forever_. I pull him into a deep embrace as he nuzzles my neck.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry for walking out, I just couldn't bear to think about it without bursting into tears" I said as even more tears burst out of me face silently.

"Its okay"

"I hate... what you do to me. Everyday I wet my pants because of you. I love you so much and I always want you. Like how I want you right now"

I had to change the subject but that does not mean I was lying about want him. I _**always**_ want him. Rhydian pulls me in even closer to give me a passionate kiss that ends up lasting for about 5 minutes. When he pulled away I can tell he didn't want to. I do something I never thought I would do. I gently push him to the wall and jump on him with

my legs criss-crossed in his back. I kiss him forcefully. I take my sweater off and throw it into the corner so no girl can see it on the floor if she were to enter a stall. Wait so if a girl comes in, they could see a boy's feet at the bottom. It would be kind of obvious so...

"Baby go in the corner"

He does so obediantly. Another trait I like!. I take my shirt and bra off. Then I take my pants off. Rhydian does the same. Luckily we were in the handicap stall no one goes in because they think its haunted. _Please_. Rumors. He grabs my breast and enters me. I love the way he feels inside of me. That's why I hate condoms. I'm glad we are in the 'haunted' handicap stall. It's big and no on comes here. Rhydian pumps into me so tight then suddenly stops and starts again.

"Why did you stop just now"

"I thought I heard someone"

He lays me on the floor and pumps into me twice as hard. I try to listen in for someone walking into the bathroom so they won't hear the noises.

"Rhydian I'm gonna cum"

When I said that he went the same time I did. I love the way it feels when he Goes inside of me. When he wears condoms, I can't get the full experience. That's why I hate them. I **_NEED_** to feel everything.

"Baby" I say with a baby voice

"Yes" He says tirely as a whisper

"I hear someone coming oh no it's the ..."

* * *

**hahaha cliffy bitches lol!**


	10. AN PLEase help me please

I need ideas please feel free to review any ideas maddy in _**NOT**_ dying I love happy ending there can be major problems _**during**_ the story the story but the end should always be happy


End file.
